<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>viridian twilight by jophiares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179934">viridian twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jophiares/pseuds/jophiares'>jophiares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Crying During Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post R3, Post Resurrection, References to Depression, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, a lot of crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jophiares/pseuds/jophiares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku receives some company on a day he'd rather forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.C./Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>viridian twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Suzaku! Shout out to my friends for hyping me up to finish writing this in time, I love you! I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a knock on his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku rolled his neck, stiff from leaning back on the couch and watching mindless TV on his off day. He stood, stretching his long limbs before walking to the door. Flexing his hands a bit, he prepared his body in case a fight arose right outside. Not a lot of people knew about his living space, save for Nunnally and some other people of the court, but between being a man who is supposed to be dead and playing the figurehead that once led the Black Knights, he’s had enough people come try to attack him at his apartment before. They’ve all learned their lessons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened the door slowly, not bothering with the peephole. The sun was setting, and the bright orange shot into his home, blinding him. Refocusing his eyes took a couple of seconds, but when his vision returned his breath caught in his throat. Suzaku didn’t consider himself a creative person, not at all. Yet in front of him stood the absolute last person he’d ever imagine to see. Not today. There in all of his ivory glory, haloed by the sun, stood his fallen emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked exactly the same as he did the last time Suzaku saw him, smirk and all, but a little smaller than he remembered. Just seeing him brought back every memory, all of the hate, grief, anguish, and most importantly, all of the earth shattering love. Suzaku never got his closure. No one did. Lelouch left without saying goodbye, leaving everything behind to travel the world with his witch. Suzaku felt his hand shake as he brought it up to touch the timeless boy. Deja vu. It was probably just another hallucination, one of many, Suzaku thought. This wasn’t new at all. He’d dreamed of this scenario dozens of times before. But unlike in his dreams, Lelouch’s ruby eyes flicked down with a ferocity, acknowledging his trembling hand. Suzaku froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” Lelouch looked at him, and even now everything he says feels like an order. Suzaku bit back the automatic “Yes, your Highness,” as his throat began to tighten. The last time Suzaku had said that to him, it was while he was dreaming, holding Lelouch’s dying body and weeping, blood staining his hands while Lelouch’s body stills and turns to ashes that blow out of his hands before he can close them and hold onto what little remains of his charge. The nightmare forces him awake with a jolt, hands painfully tight and tears comfortingly hot; leaves him alone in his bed shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Suzaku’s hand finally touched Lelouch’s cheek, and Lelouch did not fade to nothing like he usually did, but instead leaned into him, he began crying heavy tears. Suzaku felt stupid crying in front of Lelouch, but when Lelouch’s gaze softened it was like he was looking at the sweet boy Suzaku had fallen in love with again, before any of this had happened, before they realized they were damned by fate, before they realized they had damned each other. “I see you haven’t stopped being such a crybaby,” Lelouch smiled. Suzaku still couldn’t believe it. Here he was, the great demon emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, melting against his touch, warm eyes gently closing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as I love this touching reunion, I think it’s best if we take it inside. We aren’t very popular, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku’s head snapped up at the sound of a third voice. He hadn’t noticed C.C. standing lazily behind Lelouch, but she was smirking at him all the same. Something in Suzaku’s stomach churned. He should’ve known better than to expect the witch to leave her emperor’s side. Drawing away from Lelouch and standing back, he allowed the two to come in. Lelouch walked in without a second look in his direction; C.C. bowed her head with nothing more than a curious glint in her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been years since he had last seen them in Zilkhstan. Suzaku was 27 going on 28, but Lelouch and C.C. looked how they always have. How they always will. It didn’t sit right with him, but as he eyed the bright red code stamped around Lelouch’s exposed jugular, he had no choice but to once again succumb to the cruelty of fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C.C. wandered around the apartment looking uninterested at everything she stopped to take a closer look at, while Lelouch immediately plopped himself on the couch and flipped through channels on the tv. They had even taken off their shoes before entering his home. What a pair. Suzaku shook himself at the normalcy. He hated how quickly he got used to having these two around. It was like they never left. After spending so much time together, he thought that he had meant more to the both of them. Or at least more to Lelouch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That being said, he couldn’t find it in himself to blame them. They had an eternity ahead of them. It made sense to leave the ephemerality of humanity and Suzaku behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suzaku,” with the just lilt of his voice, Lelouch summoned Suzaku out of his thoughts and to his side. If Suzaku wasn’t already drunk from the presence of those ruby eyes in his house, he would’ve reprimanded himself for still being at Lelouch’s beck and call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Lelouch.” The brunette didn’t allow himself to call the boy by his old title. When he didn’t respond, Suzaku looked down at him inquisitively. Lelouch’s eyes were clouded. He wasn’t looking at him, but he wasn’t focusing on the tv screen either. As if to break the spell, C.C.’s voice sounded out like a chime. “Hey. What day is it today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started humming as Suzaku rummaged through his jean pockets to find his phone. “July 10th,” Lelouch announced matter-of-factly just as Suzaku pulled out his phone and read that it was indeed July 10th. When he looked up, both Lelouch and C.C. had their eyes on him, and he felt the weight of their gazes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Never in his life had he felt threatened by the looks of these two, but the way the light in his apartment bounced into their eyes made them look different, unnatural. Inhuman. Suzaku shivered. “What’s so important about July 10th?” and as soon as the sentence fell from Suzaku’s lips, the two shared an unreadable look. When they turned their attention back to him, Suzaku felt a different weight keeping him in place. Lelouch’s hand found its way around his wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suzaku, it’s your birthday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had forgotten. Somewhat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More than anything, he had chosen to ignore it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just another year spent alive, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he understood the weight of their gazes. Suzaku awkwardly huffed, and what was supposed to be a laugh instead left his lips as a worn and wobbly sigh, “It must’ve slipped my mind. I’ve been busy,” He looked down at Lelouch carefully, “You know, being Zero and all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku looked at him, really looked at him, and frowned. The old Lelouch would’ve visibly recoiled at his stab, would’ve made an excuse. The Lelouch in front of him just stared at him with unwavering eyes, understanding and apologetic without the need for words. Even though he looked exactly the same, Lelouch had matured in the past seven years without Suzaku. It was a bitter pill to swallow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suzaku.” Lelouch’s voice brought forth frightening clarity. Suzaku clenched his fist and Lelouch slipped his fingers from his wrist down to hold his tense hand softly. The timeless boy sucked in a breath, “Happy Birthday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room seemed to fade into black and white, like those old movies about love. He looked between C.C. and Lelouch, who were both looking intently at him. “Did the both of you…? Did you-” Suzaku’s voice came out barely a whisper, the fragile thing. His throat was ruining him again. They couldn’t have. They shouldn’t have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suzaku,” C.C. had called out to him, filled with so much heart and emotion. She had grown herself, or better said, relearned herself and her heart. With Lelouch. By Lelouch. Suzaku’s throat got even tighter. She had been leaning distantly on a wall, but now she was behind the taller brunette, gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder. Oh, how she had changed. “Suzaku, please sit. We’re both here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat down, and C.C. sat next to him. The two code bearers grounded him, rubbing soft circles into his shoulder and hand respectively. Their touch was comforting, as it always is, but their hands felt so <em> small </em>. It hurt to have more and more physical reminders of all of the time they had spent apart, of all the ways they have and haven’t changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku couldn’t bring himself to look at either of them. Not C.C. to his right, now haloed like a golden goddess, nor Lelouch to his left, now hit directly by the light of the golden hour and shining radiantly. His breaths stuttered, and he could feel his eyes fill with heavy tears again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suzaku,” C.C. called to him again and he tilted his head towards her. She had a hand outstretched, comforting, not far from his head. Her eyes filled with a question. <em> May I? </em> Suzaku leaned forward into her arm, and allowed himself to be pulled into her embrace. He felt comfort in both hearing her soft beating heart and in C.C. still being at her core a person who can’t always say what she means. When she started petting his hair it felt like reliving a memory, and she stayed quiet as his tears stained her shirt. Lelouch had withdrawn his hand, but he had moved closer to both of them, softly leaning against Suzaku, and watching the both of them as the silence and the sunset engulfed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suzaku,” it was Lelouch’s turn to call out to him, it seems. He would never get tired of hearing that voice, and to be able to hear it outside of his dreams was enough to get his eyes misty once more. The brunette turned from C.C.’s bosom to look at the raven, whose arms were open and spread like gentle wings. His ruby eyes were filled not with an order, but instead with a plea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Come to me. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And like in those movies about love, Suzaku gravitated to Lelouch, unmistakably ushered by both fate and the comforting press of C.C.’s hands. The feeling of wrapping himself around Lelouch, the boys thin arms anchoring themselves between his strong shoulder blades, was enough to simultaneously render his heart in two and mend it. Suzaku couldn’t help but bury his head in the curve of Lelouch’s long neck, breathing in and cementing the fact that yes, Lelouch was here in his arms, and that yes, they had both returned for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C.C. was still playing with the ends of Suzaku’s brown curls and running a hand up and down his side as the brunette let a stuttering sigh escape his lips. Lelouch held him tighter, as if wanting to make up for lost time. There was a lot of that, he mused. He could stay like this forever, could die in that moment, be smited by the heavens, and he would’ve been perfectly content letting his final moments be in Lelouch’s embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it seemed that fate had different plans, because the next moment Lelouch pulled away. Suzaku had to choke back a sob. As soon as the hole in his heart began to burn, Lelouch tilted his face up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was shy and soft, an apology, a gift, a blessing. Suzaku’s soul couldn’t help but shatter under the kind and feather light press of his lips. He kissed back just as soft, not quite ready to expose his hunger to the man who had consumed every part of his heart and mind, letting Lelouch set the pace. He felt C.C. pressing kisses into his shoulders over his shirt and shivered. Her hands which had felt comforting, now felt electric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lelouch broke the kiss and looked at Suzaku, C.C. spoke for him. “Is this okay?” Her hands stilled, and she pressed her forehead onto Suzaku’s back awaiting his answer. Somehow he could feel the heat of her code radiating through his shirt, and he noticed that Lelouch’s code was brighter than before too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were connected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And one better look at Lelouch’s face told him all he needed to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They want him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s more than okay,” Suzaku turned to face her, one hand resting on Lelouch’s thigh, the other coming up to caress C.C.’s cheek, “May I kiss you?” C.C. nodded and when he kissed her, pulled her close, and licked her lip to get her to open her mouth, he heard Lelouch gasp from behind him. She was soft in a way Lelouch wasn’t, a bit more pliant, and a bit more playful, he noted, as she nipped his tongue as it ran inside her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Lelouch grumble a bit and couldn’t help but chuckle. He eased off of C.C., pressing a few more kisses for good measure then turned back to the raven. His face was flushed, and his thigh was tense under Suzaku’s palm. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing Lelouch’s tell tale signs of impatience. Some things haven’t changed after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess I wasn’t the only one who’s been stewing, huh?” Suzaku didn’t give Lelouch a chance to answer before he kissed him again, loving and luscious. Lelouch released the sweetest moans as they kissed, and he melted in his arms. But when he felt the combination of C.C. pressing her chest onto his back and Lelouch biting his bottom lip hard, he couldn’t resist giving into his hunger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He all but growled as he pulled Lelouch impossibly closer and devoured him. Lelouch let himself be pulled onto his lap and locked his arms around his neck, slender hands tugging hard at brown curls. Suzaku broke the kiss and turned his head back to the witch, whose eyes were glowing like molten gold. No words were exchanged as she crawled closer, squeezing herself onto Suzaku’s thigh, and grinding against him as she took his mouth for herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a comfort to be found in the way C.C.’s lips pressed against his, just as hungry as his own. There was warmth in the way she held him with one hand, gentle and calloused. Lelouch was peppering kisses to the both of them when he could, and when Suzaku felt merciful he’d switch his attention to him and kiss him until he was drunk off of his lilting voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sound that got his attention though, it was a cry that worked like a dog whistle. He pulled away, alarmed and flustered, only to see a Lelouch flushed with swollen lips and short breaths. When he looked down his world became red with lust as he noticed C.C. palming Lelouch’s erection through his pants, and how he shyly ground up into her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C.C., taking advantage of Suzaku’s stillness, leaned forward to suck a hickey into his neck and whisper in his ear, “We should take this to your bedroom, Suzaku. Would you be oh so kind to lead the way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku groaned and felt himself harden in his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a cheshire smile, C.C. stood and pulled Lelouch off of a surprised Suzaku’s lap. She then reached down for his own hand and pulled him up off of the couch, landing a kiss along the way. Lelouch smiled at them and grabbed hold of Suzaku’s other hand. His eyes were warm and Suzaku thought that he might start crying again. Lelouch pouted, “Don’t. I can see your lip quivering, you crybaby.” Suzaku gave a shaky smile and pulled him in for a kiss, “Can you blame me?” When they parted Lelouch gave him an exasperated but fond look, yet he couldn’t hide the way his voice shook when he responded, “No, I really can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way slowly from the living area to the hallway connecting to his bedroom, as C.C. and Lelouch both seemed set on having their mouths on him every passing second. “At this rate we’ll never even make it to the bed,” Suzaku smiled through the barrage of kisses. “That’s fine,” C.C. hummed, “We’re both okay with that as long as you are,” and she proceeded to kiss Suzaku’s jaw in a way that made him shiver. If this continued he wouldn’t last and his legs would give out, and he refuses to give the world’s two biggest teasers another reason to make fun of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been too long anyways. Suzaku can’t even remember the last time he was intimate with anyone else, and even then he was sure he had ended up fantasizing about these two during the act. He decided to not dwell on the fact, lest his sadness overwhelm him, and instead opened the door to his bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun had set, leaving Suzaku’s room dark save for the moonlight pooling in. He had led the two in by their hands, unable to be apart from them for even a moment. He turned to them, breathless. He still really couldn’t believe this was happening, but when they both gave his hands a soft squeeze, he was reassured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed a soft kiss on both of their foreheads lovingly, as being the tallest of the three had its perks. The two smiled and nuzzled close to him, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. And to them, he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, so this is what it felt like to be loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Suzaku couldn’t fight the tears, and this time Lelouch didn’t chastise him, instead opting to wipe them away and softly push Suzaku back onto the bed. His hiccups slowly became moans as Lelouch kissed his neck gingerly, much more shy than C.C. yet all the more endearing. C.C busied herself between his thighs and she let her hand stroke him, Suzaku jerking into her touch. He blushed, it really had been too long. And while C.C. could've teased him, she didn’t, instead looking up through her bangs, cheek resting on his inner thigh. Her eyes were full with a question and Suzaku held his breath as she traced little circles on his hip. “Can I suck you off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. He twitched when she asked that, and seeing her smirk, she felt it too. “Yeah,” he swallowed thickly as Lelouch sucked a small love bite next to the one C.C. had left, “Yes, please C.C.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Lelouch got comfortable on his side and started rubbing his chest, C.C. took her time unzipping his pants and shimmying them off of his legs, underwear following suit. When C.C. saw him spring out, she gasped, and he felt Lelouch still for a second next to him. He was completely hard and leaking at the tip, and he felt his ears heat up out of a bit of embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s… It’s been a while,” Suzaku grumbled, closing his eyes. When the silence went on long enough, he opened his eyes again to find the two transfixed on his dick, making him even more embarrassed. He even saw Lelouch lick his lips out of the corner of his eyes and he had to hide his face in his hands, “Please stop staring at it like that I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moan was ripped from his throat as C.C. licked a long line from his balls to the tip. Lelouch turned to him, mouth agape, and turned back to C.C., code blazing. Wordlessly, she repeated the action and was rewarded with another deliciously deep moan. He was a fool for thinking he would last when the two objects of his deepest fantasies were involved. Without another word, C.C. took him into his mouth, softly sucking the head and pushing herself further down his cock until it reached the back of her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku could do nothing, jaw slack, breathing heavy, and knuckles white from the grip he had on the sheets. Lelouch chuckled as he kissed a trail down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt all the while. Nuzzling and pressing kisses into his chest he paused to look up at him, “She’s very good at that,” and with that, he took one of Suzaku’s nipples into his mouth. He bucked his hips as Lelouch suckled him, but C.C. didn’t seem to mind as she continued to deep throat him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lelouch, fuck,” he moaned, “I want to touch you.” Lelouch smiled and slid up, undoing his own pants and shirt. Suzaku’s mouth ran dry at the sight of Lelouch’s bare skin, shining like porcelain under the moonlight, code and eyes glowing like freshly spilled blood. He was used to his slender frame, but compared to his own, now almost twice as thick and covered in scars, his self hatred reared its ugly head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have all hurt each other so much and for so long, but Suzaku’s body is the only one with the scars to prove it. C.C.’s and Lelouch’s bodies are like blank slates except for their codes. Suzaku felt his throat close up again. God, how pathetic, he thought, even with the both of them there for him on his birthday, his mind had to get the better of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was useless. He couldn’t even properly enjoy the one thing he wanted. He had to go fuck that up too, like everything else in his damn life. If it wasn’t for Lelouch’s damn Geass-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-uzaku, Suzaku!” Lelouch’s voice rang out, clearing his mind. C.C. had risen from her knees and now watched Suzaku with a worried expression which Lelouch mirrored. His breathing was labored and he had curled into himself, limbs tense and set for battle. C.C.’s voice followed like wind on a sunny day, “Suzaku, breathe with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking but Suzaku followed her through her breaths and it helped. Having her there helped. His mind vaguely recalled when he would self harm to feel the vague pull of Lelouch’s geass like a desperate safety net woven from Lelouch’s cruelest emotion: his selfish love. “Can I comfort you?” Suzaku grimaced at how small Lelouch sounded, at how genuinely sad his eyes looked. He wondered if Lelouch knew how expressive he is with his eyes, how it’s like looking straight into his heart. It broke Suzaku’s to see him so sad over <em> him </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, and Lelouch, mirroring his own nervousness from earlier, let his hands tremble. Suzaku sobbed when he felt those hands, who have killed so many, smooth over his skin with nothing but patience and love. Suzaku reached out and searched for C.C.’s hand, finding it closer to him than he expected. He held it and she intertwined their fingers. “Let’s take a break,” she looked at Lelouch and he nodded in agreement, “We can just cuddle, but let’s get under the covers, it’s cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku’s eyebrows furrowed at that. Why was C.C. cold? He took a glance at her and realized that at some point when she was giving him what was probably the best head of his life (which he ruined) that she had gotten naked. If he wasn’t busy coming down from a mental breakdown he would’ve gotten hard just by how beautiful she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let them guide him under his covers and the two stayed dutifully by his side, like old times. Suzaku couldn’t fight the lopsided smile that marked his features. Now that a bit of his energy had returned, he pressed a soft kiss to the crowns of his emperor and empress, who both just snuggled closer to him. They seemed to love being able to do that. What a pair. It felt like a dream, and Suzaku prayed to each and every god as he wrapped an arm around his lovers, that if this were a dream, to not wake him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-o-o-o-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Suzaku came to, it was still dark and a glance at his alarm clock told him it was 4:42. He stared back at the ceiling and mulled over his thoughts. Nunnally wasn’t really doing anything of importance for the next week, so he was free to laze around until he got called in again. As he attempted to crack his neck, his jaw bumped into some soft hair and he froze. Suddenly, everything came rushing back, the sex, the breakdown, C.C. and Lelouch safe in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t want to think about it, and instead focuses on how C.C. seems to be tapping her fingers to a beat on his chest. “You’re awake,” she whispered, and in response he turns to nuzzle into her hair. She cranes her neck slightly and shifts so she can kiss Suzaku’s cheek. “Yes, I am,” he sighs, “Is Lelouch asleep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” his voice rang out sleepily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku smiled, “Sorry to wake you, you can go back to sleep, Lulu.” He grumbled something and held Suzaku tighter. How spoiled. Lelouch sat up, and in the light of the dawn he managed to take Suzaku’s breath away. Suzaku’s heart swelled and it was as if Lelouch’s did too, for the raven bent down and placed a tender kiss on his lips, tucking a strand of loose hair behind the brunette’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch hummed as he broke the kiss and turned to C.C. to kiss her. There was a familiarity between them, Suzaku could see how well they knew each other’s bodies just by looking at them. They kissed slow, enjoying every bit of each other. Lelouch moaned as C.C. turned to kiss down his neck and the sound went straight to Suzaku’s groin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C.C. trailed down to Lelouch’s clavicle, and after she licked the line of his code, she split herself from him to bless Suzaku with her lips. He obliged happily, groaning into her mouth as she tasted him and as Lelouch’s hands explored his body. He was hard again, and he could feel Lelouch’s tension as he drew patterns around his navel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Suzaku,” the man in question hummed in response, mouth occupied. “Can I touch you?” C.C. drew back for some air as Suzaku let out a shaky exhale, lips swollen and face flushed, “Yes, Lelouch.” C.C.’s hand cupped Suzaku’s face and brought his attention back to her, “We’ll take it slow. Tell us if you want to stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pressed a soft kiss to his jaw before claiming his mouth again. She was kissing him languidly, tongue exploring everything he had to offer, and when he felt Lelouch’s hand finally trail down and wrap around his dick, he gasped. He stroked him slowly, rubbing circles on his head and squeezing lightly as he reached the base. C.C. had moved on, sucking even more marks into his neck and chest. It gave Suzaku a small chance to breathe. He sighed dreamily as he snaked a hand around Lelouch to hold his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The continued slowly like that, small gasps filling the room. It was sweet, and Suzaku could feel their adoration, the way Lelouch smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him now and then, and how C.C. would kiss his scars, worshiping him. As much as he loved it, his hunger was back in full force and not yet sated. He licked his lips a moment after Lelouch pulled back from kissing him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lelouch,” he moaned, and the timeless boy’s eyes shone, waiting for Suzaku’s words. “I have lube and condoms in the top drawer of the bedside table,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch’s hand stuttered, and C.C. stopped to look at Suzaku and then to Lelouch. A laugh escaped her lips. Lelouch was wide eyed and bright red, lips pulled awkwardly into a weird frown. Suzaku couldn’t help but panic for a second, “Was that too direct? I’m sorry. We don’t have to go that far if you don’t want to,” Lelouch huffed. “I’m fine, Suzaku,” he stood as he made his way over Suzaku and C.C. to reach inside of the small table. C.C. laughed again as Suzaku’s eyebrows worried, “He is fine, he’s just really shy, especially if you’re straight forward.” She glanced at him and sighed, “It’s only natural for him to be so stiff when he’s been waiting for this for so long.” Turning back Lelouch whispered, smiling softly, “We’ve been waiting for a long time indeed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku’s chest warmed. It was more comforting than he’d like to admit, truly. They wanted him just as badly as he wanted them. It was exhilarating. As he saw Lelouch climb back on the bed, he noticed that only one of his hands was holding something: the bottle of lube. Lelouch noticed his look and cleared his throat, “I…” Lelouch somehow blushed even redder and bit his lip, “I hope you don’t mind but I really, really want to feel you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” Suzaku could've bust right then and there. His mind was racing, and his mouth felt dry, head spinning at even the thought of getting fucked raw, “Lelouch, finger me please, fuck…” Even while as red as a tomato, Lelouch’s gaze oozed hunger and authority. Suzaku shivered as Lelouch placed his hand down his chest, placing it in front of C.C. so she would kiss it before trailing it down Suzaku’s strong and lean body, dipping between his inviting legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch ran long fingers up and down his inner thighs, driving Suzaku mad. It seemed the brat decided to take his time teasing him, like he hasn’t been pent up for the majority of his life time. Thrusting his hips only earned him a click of the tongue, a sound that turned Suzaku on more than he’d like to admit, but also got Lelouch to tear his hand away to pour some lube on his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Lelouch was doing that, C.C. shifted to where her thighs were under Suzaku’s head. She played with his hair and he hummed at her touch. When Lelouch’s hand returned, Suzaku nearly jumped from the cold sensation. The raven laughed a bit, placing his other hand on a tan thigh and rubbing soothing motions into the muscle. Between the sensation of Lelouch gently circling his hole and lovingly rubbing his thigh as C.C. massaged his scalp, he happened to relax enough for Lelouch to slip a finger in. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku sighed wistfully, “Yes, Lelouch. Please continue.” The boy didn’t have to be told twice as he added another finger, and another once Suzaku was grinding back on his hand and helplessly gasping for more. Lelouch kept his pacing slow but deep, and he knew by the way Suzaku screamed his name that he had found what he was looking for. “Ready?” Bright red eyes cornered Suzaku as C.C.’s palms ran down his chest to pinch at his nipples. Just the sight of Lelouch rubbing lube on himself without breaking eye contact made him twitch in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Suzaku moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch slowly pushed himself inside and Suzaku felt like crying. C.C. rubbed soft circles into his shoulders and chest, leaning forward to kiss Lelouch then leaning down to kiss the soft hairs of Suzaku's navel. Her hands traveled back to his jaw as she rose, smooth hands making him feel so loved, so cherished. Lelouch smiled at them, leaving Suzaku dazed. This was really happening. The two immortals who had dropped off the face of the earth had come back and they came back for <em> him </em>. It had been a whole night and he still couldn’t believe it. Lelouch gave a soft thrust and Suzaku threw his head back further on C.C.’s thighs. She was staring at him with a soft smile, her amber eyes and code shining through the soft waterfall of her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch ran his hands on Suzaku's thighs, stopping at his hips to hold him tight, his own eyes and code shining as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How are you feeling?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku swallowed, pinned by Lelouch’s red hot gaze, “Overwhelmed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch and C.C. looked at each other, eyebrows slightly furrowed, “Do you want to stop?” They both looked so genuinely worried that Suzakus' chest burned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no. It’s ok,” he sighed, and his voice cracked a little, “I just... never... thought I could be. With you. Like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, Lelouch’s eyes softened. He too was about to cry. So instead he dipped down sweetly, like an angel descending from heaven, and kissed Suzaku until it was etched in his skin that he loved him. His thrusts became shallow, refusing to let go of Suzaku’s perfect plump lips, but the man still moaned and shivered beneath him at every small movement and touch. As Lelouch straightened back up, Suzaku sucked in a breath. The now rising sun shining through his window had made Lelouch glow as if he were a god.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His black hair was shining gold, red eyes softening to an enamoured pink, hands warm and real holding Suzaku with a tenderness not known to man, and that was all it took for Suzaku to shed the first full tear. He felt so complete, in body and in soul. This is everything that he had ever dreamed of, all he ever wanted, none of which he deserved, all of which fate so kindly delivered. As he sniffled, the two immortals comforted him, whispering sweet nothings into the air around them like mantras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku rubbed at his cheeks, slightly embarrassed. He gave C.C.’s thigh a squeeze and she hummed at him in question, green hair falling from her shoulders and curtaining him from the world. God, the way these two kept taking his breath away. He turned his head as best as he could to place a kiss onto her thigh and sighed, voice still shaky but smile intact, “Ride my face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, C.C. chuckled, and in the movement of her hair, Suzaku caught a glimpse of Lelouch warmly smiling at him. She caressed his cheek as she spoke, “Next time.” Suzaku bit his lip and swallowed hard at the implications of that. “For now, I’ll do you one better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held his head softly and shifted from beneath him. One wordless look to Lelouch and the boy gulped, mouth seemingly dry. His code was shining. “I’m gonna pull out for a bit, Suzaku.” The man in question moaned as Lelouch left him, wet noises following him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you stand?” C.C. had asked the brunette, who responded with a quick yes. Slowly, Suzaku made his way off the bed and stood, shaking like a baby deer. He had the gall to feel slightly embarrassed until C.C. laid back on the bed, spreading her legs in invitation. Her eyes glowed with power and Suzaku remembered why she was always at Lelouch’s right hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku walked forward dazed and furled over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. She shifted to where in one hand she was holding Suzaku’s head while the other slithered down his body to lead him into her warmth. She was wet, hot and deliciously tight, the feeling of her around him making his head swirl full of lust and love, heavily bringing him down to lavishly kiss her open mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind them, Lelouch stroked himself idly as Suzaku rolled his hips deep into C.C., earning him a hearty moan and a tough tug of hair. The way Suzaku’s head snapped back caused him to growl, leaning down to lick at C.C.’s neck and mark her as she had done him the previous night. Lelouch’s dick felt hot and heavy in his hands, and with his generous patience expended, he waltzed right up to Suzaku’s supple ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay still,” Lelouch’s voice rang around the room and Suzaku obeyed, ever loyal. He even arched his back for him, and for that Lelouch ran a loving hand up to his shoulder then back down to his hip as he once again completely filled Suzaku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Suzaku moaned as his eyes fluttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch bent down to press a kiss on a scar across his shoulder blade. “I love how obedient you are for me, Suzaku,” and with that, he began thrusting into him, in turn making him thrust deeper into C.C.’s cunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Suzaku yelled and Lelouch smirked, tightening his hold on Suzaku’s hip and thrusting harder. Lelouch was already sweating and faltering, but luck was on his side tonight as Suzaku hasn’t had sex in over five years, and the feeling of the two immortals’ bodies combined was quickly splitting him at the seams. C.C. moaned delicious and loud, pulling on Suzaku’s hair hard, pain sweetly gracing him. Pulling his head back, she lunged to mark his exposed throat just as Lelouch bent down to kiss and bite his opposing shoulder. Suzaku was shaking and it was through his core strength alone that he managed to not go boneless and crush C.C. as Lelouch ravished him, hitting his prostate with frightening accuracy. With his moans echoing around the room, Suzaku looked to the witch below him, entranced by the way her body bounced in recoil to their movements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m about to… fuck, I,” Suzaku panted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C.C. opened her eyes, an electric amber framed by red cheeks, and Suzaku felt cornered as her code shone brightly through her sweaty fringe. It was with a combination of their voices, the dissonance of an angel, that Lelouch and C.C. gave their final command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Cum </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His vision went white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C.C. embraced him, held him sweet and tight as he filled her with his cum, moaning into her ear as he twitched and throbbed inside her. In his daze, Suzaku felt the sweet fluttering of her own orgasm as she chased it, haughtily grinding back up to meet him. Lelouch was panting, still fucking into Suzaku, hands hard on the curve of his thighs. With a final shout of his name, Lelouch came deep inside. Suzaku’s mouth hung open as he felt Lelouch empty himself inside of him, limbs loosely keeping his weight off of C.C. as they trembled, and when Lelouch pulled out, the brunette felt his cum run down the back of his leg, now marking him as Lelouch’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C.C. kissed Suzaku softly, still coming down from her high but gently deciding to ease Suzaku through his. Lelouch sat down on the bed with a huff, pulling Suzaku lazily towards him and the brunette following like a ragdoll, landing on his back with a soft thud of the bed. The room became quiet save for their breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku felt his mind returning to him, and with that, his lip began to quiver, “Lelouch. C.C.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two turned to him like sunflowers chasing after the sun and his tears fell down his cheeks like a summer shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been in love with the both of you for longer than I can say,” he swallowed, trying to balance his voice, wobbly and ever fickle, “And I cannot stress enough how much it means to me that-” he blindly reaches out for their hands and in a second they fly to him, clutching him dearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suzaku,” Their voices rang together, never apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means so much that you came to see me, after all these years, I really thought that you…” he sobbed. Sucking in a breath, he squeezed their hands just to make sure that they really were there and that this wasn’t some sick dream; and when their hands squeezed back, Suzaku let out a shaky sigh. “I thought that you would never return,” he turned to Lelouch, the boy trying hard to keep his shaking shoulders at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After all that happened I thought,” he paused with a smile so sad it broke their hearts in half, “Maybe you two didn’t want me, didn’t love me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Suzaku was scooped into an embrace, cradled between Lelouch and C.C., who both buried their faces into him and held him like it was the end of the world. That was all it took for Suzaku’s dam to break, and with it came the years of pain and yearning that he had shouldered alone. Lelouch was sobbing with him, muttering soft apologies and declarations of love while C.C. cooed at him reassuringly, tears staining her own cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch looked up from his shoulder and Suzaku found peace in the fact that he was not a pretty crier, “Suzaku, we’re so sorry. I am so sorry,” he hiccupped and pressed a kiss to a tear under Suzaku’s eye, “You are one of the loves of my life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C.C. held him, grounding him in her embrace, and he felt her tears trail down his shoulder, “It was wrong to leave you behind, I know,” it still surprised Suzaku how much she had grown as her voice lightly shook, “There are no excuses, but we are here now. With you. And with you, we will stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku bowed his head and wiped his tears as he smiled, “Thank you. Both of you.” He turned to each of them to give them a proper kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We… can’t exactly stay here specifically, you know. But if you want us to, we’ll find a way,” C.C. pressed a kiss into his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can always come with us,” Lelouch looked down, “I’d like for you to come with us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suzaku hummed, eyes still slightly wet with tears, and held the two immortals tightly, “You are the greatest blessings I have ever received.” Lelouch and C.C. melted into his warmth, nuzzling into his arms. “That being said, there is a lot to talk about,” he gave the two a sharp look, and at least Lelouch had the decency to look a little embarrassed. C.C. just looked at him a bit blankly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, we can talk later. Right now I just want to go back to sleep.” Suzaku made himself comfortable with the two in tow. Lelouch couldn’t help but grimace. “Without cleaning up?” Suzaku turned and looked at him, pursing his lips, “Can you stand up after that round of mind blowing sex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lelouch mumbled something and attempted to get up, only to not be able to lift even his foot off the bed. C.C. laughed as Suzaku pulled him back into his arms. “That’s what I thought,” he gave Lelouch a warm smile as C.C. cuddled into his side. He turned to kiss her forehead and she purred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Suzaku smiled gazing starrily at the ceiling. The rise of a new day had the sun pouring in from the window, cloaking the room in a pale gold as he felt the two smile into his sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Suzaku.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all enjoyed that as much as I did lol. I just think Suzaku deserves the world and more, especially from these two. I have a major sweet spot for emotional sex and Suzaku needs all the loving he can get. Let me know what y'all thought! I love to hear what everyone has to say. Enjoy the rest of y'alls day and again, Happy Birthday Suzaku!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>